Lists to Live By
by Luckyinluv
Summary: Life goes through many ups and downs, doesn't it? Most of them are in relationships. Luckily I have lists to get you by. Formerly, "10 Ways To Know You're In Love".
1. Evamy

**Hey guys. I'm doing something different this time. Usually in my stories Evan's a bad guy. But come on, he does care about Amy. So, hate me if you want, or maybe you could give Evan a try? In this story they're 16. And sorry if Evan's a bit OC. There's not much about him given in the books.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V.<strong>

_**1. You start smiling when you see him.**_

"Hey Amy."

I turned around and saw Evan heading towards me.

"Hey Evan." I said smiling.

"Do you want to go the music festival in the park later."

Is he asking me out?

"Like a date?" I asked shyly.

"Yes."

"Sure."

I'm on Cloud 9.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7."

He kissed me on my cheek and ran down the hallway.

I walked away smiling and I didn't even notice that he was doing the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. You feel like flying when he holds your hand.<strong>_

"Hey Ames." My **boyfriend **came into the Command Center.

Yes my boyfriend. Evan and me became a couple after the music festival. It started to rain and we ended up having our first kiss in the pouring rain. How cliche.

"Hey Evan. Did you find anything?"

We both were looking through some papers that had survived the fire 9 years ago.

"Not really."

He came to me and took my hand. Unbelievable, after six months of dating I **still **get butterflies when he holds my hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. You treasure a gift he has given you. Even a small one.<strong>_

Dan and I were somewhere in Paris, trying to find the hostages. He had gone off to find food. Typical Dan. I smiled at that thought.

Absentmindedly my hand went up to my neck and touched a small, heart pendant. I took it off and opened it. It had a picture of us in summer. We had just gotten together. I slipped it back onto my neck. He gave it to me.

But since we're Cahills, it also has a tracker in it. I miss him so much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. You aren't afraid to tell him anything.<strong>_

"Ames, why did Dan look sad when I showed him a stuffed monkey?"

"Why the heck were you showing him a stuffed monkey?"

"We needed to plant a camera in a suspected toy shop."

"Okay...Um. It's sort of a long story."

Oh Yeah. It includes me almost dying twice, our uncle going to jail and, oh yeah didn't Irina DIE.

"I have time."

He smiled at me and my heart melted.

"There was this women called Irina Spaskey. Her son died when she was on a mission and well, he had asked her to bring back a monkey for him. And she also gave up her life trying to save us."

Evan opened his mouth to say something. He noticed that I was getting teary-eyed and started to comfort me.

"It's okay. It's fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>5. You can never get tired of staring in his eyes.<strong>_

Evan came into the room and found me.

His eyes sparkle like diamonds. They're bluer than the sky. I see his mouth moving, but I'm captivated by his eyes.

"Amy-Amy are you listening to me?"

I snapped back into reality.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I said blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's P.O.V.<strong>

_**6. You can't speak around her.**_

I went out to the lawn to find Amy. I found her sitting on a stone bench, reading a book. The sunlight made her beautiful face glow and her eyes were a kaleidoscope of different greens. Mostly jade, but with a hint of golden.

Her green sweater brought out her eyes and the light made her hair shine.

She noticed me and said, "Hey Evan. Come and sit down."

"Um. Y-Yeah. You look g-great. I mean you look great all the t-time. I mean-"

I'm cut off by a melodious laugh. I love that laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. You want to spend as much time as possible with her.<strong>_

"So Evan how about you finish the work in the library and I'll finish the decoration in the living room."

I want to be with her.

"Lets do it together. You and me. It'll be faster."

She smiled at me. Slipping her hand into mine she said,

"Sure. You and Me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>8, You would tolerate her crazy siblings, to spend more time with her.<strong>_

"Ames, since today no-one's doing anything, want to go out for a movie."

Amy looked up from her book and sighed.

"I would love to Evan, but Fiske and Nellie are out so I've to babysit Dan."

"I'm not a baby!"

Dan's voice reached into the room.

"Ames, what if I helped you?"

She stared at me, as though I'd grown three heads and a tail.

"Fine. If you want to."

**3 HOURS LATER**

Well I'm covered in flour and butter but at least I spent my whole day with Amy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9. You think about her all the time.<strong>_

_I miss Amy already. She's somewhere over the Atlantic heading to Paris._

_I wonder if she's thinking about me. I can't wait for her to get back in a couple of days._

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I Love Amy Grace Cahill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10. You aren't afraid to tell her you love her.<strong>_

She's coming back today. I drove to the airport and saw Amy.

I ran to her and spun her around.

"I love you."

She looked startled for a moment. Then a huge smile made it's way onto her face.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? Wanna kill me? Wanna give me a lifetime supply of chocolate? Let me know in a review.!<strong>


	2. AN

**A/N:Sorry if you guys thought that this was another chapter. **

**I was wondering if I should continue this one-shot into a series of lists about different couples? Like maybe a '5 ways to know a guy likes you' or something like that. What do you think? Would you read it? You can give me the couples or the lists.**

**Now that my summer holidays have started (here we have summer vacations from April to June) I have ALOT of free time! So give me your answer in a review or a PM!**

**~Luckyinluv**

**P.S. If I continue, it'll probably be called 'Lists of Love' or you can suggest a title?**


	3. Natan

**Natan-5 Ways to Know A Guy Likes You**

* * *

><p><strong>1)He helps you.<strong>

"Hey Nat."

I turned around to find two emerald eyes.

"DAN! Don't ever sneak up on me again!"

He tried to hide a smile but I'd already seen it.

"Sorry. Anyway, did you finish the project?"  
>Oh, right. That's why he wanted to talk to me. Not that I care. Pft, like I would ever like a guy like that who is irritating, idiotic and handsome. Wait, did I just say-think-handsome.<p>

"Natalie..."

Dan was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh. Um...Yeah, I'm almost done."

Amazing Fib Express has taken off. Now only if I could actually finish the project.

"Yeah, right."

"It's true! I did finish it!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on. I'll get the Red-Bulls."

And so the entire night was spent with about eight Red-Bulls, six Energy Bars, and A LOT of paper.

* * *

><p><strong>2)He asks for your opinion.<strong>

Ugh. The dreaded prom day! I was going solo, because I was waiting for a CERTAIN boy to ask me, but he is taking some Cathy...Lacy...Macy...Diana. Oh I DON'T KNOW!

Speaking of the devil.

"Hey Natalie, which flowers should I get her?"

Dan just entered the room wearing a white shirt with the top two buttons undone and black trousers. It was obvious that a jacket was worn on top, which was probably in his room.

He looked at me expecting an answer.

"Um...well, girls love roses?"

He snorted,

"Thats too cliche. What are your favorite flowers?"

"Mine are probably tulips. They're a symbol of true love."

He smiled.

"Okay, thanks."

He gave me another smile and went out.

* * *

><p><strong>3)He always sits next to you.<strong>

"No we are seeing Devil Wears Prada!"

"No! Eclipse!"

"You both are wrong, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 is already in the dvd player."

In short, we fought for about an hour, and that's usually how long it takes for a Cahill Family Reunion to blow up a house or something.

Dan entered the room and saw all the DVD's. While we were still squabbling, he hit play on the remote, and HPDH2 started. That shut everyone up.

We were all staring at him.

"Oh, what the heck!"

We all sat down. Dan came and sat next to me on the couch. Near the end of the movie, I was sobbing into his shoulder. What can I say? I am a Potter-Head.

* * *

><p><strong>4)He ignores you.<strong>

"Hey Emily!"

"Hey Natalie!"

"I haven't seen you in a year!"

We continued to chat and I saw Dan come around the corner. He saw me...and turned around and walked away!

* * *

><p><strong>5)He asks you out.<strong>

I came home that day, and started to cry.

Why was Dan ignoring me all of a sudden? I had a bit of ice-cream and took a stroll through the garden.

I went to get the mail and a huge parcel was waiting for me. I came inside and unwrapped it.

It was a beautiful necklace, with a heart on it. The heart had two words, _Be Mine?_

There were also a bunch of tulips with a card.

The card read,

_'Natalie,_

_Can you answer the question on the necklace. I'll be waiting._

_~Love Dan_

* * *

><p><strong>That seems like a good place to end it. Hope you liked this chapter!<strong>


	4. JonahMadison

**Madison/Jonah:How to get over your First Love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's P.O.V.<strong>

"Ma'am, you cannot go in there!"

I turned to see a security guard running after me. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"I am Jonah's girlfriend, I think I can go back there."

He looked so sorry.

"Oh...um...I'm very sorry ma'am! I didn't know...Please don't get me fired."

At this point he was literally begging me.

"Um...okay? I guess..."

I turned and walked towards the door with a gold star.

I rolled my eyes. _Typical Jonah_.

I went in and dropped the roses I was holding.

Jonah was sitting on his couch making out with his blonde dancer. They broke apart and looked at me. Jonah looked as though he'd been given an electric shock.

He got up and straightened himself.

"Um...Madison! Hi. Weren't you supposed to be in Chicago?"

"I cancelled my trip, **just **to see the first concert of your world tour. Amazing way to repay me."

_I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry._

I felt a tear in my eye. I turned around and walked to the door. Before leaving, I turned around.

"In case you didn't get it, WE ARE OVER!"

And so I walked out of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>1)Realize that you want to get over your ex.<strong>

I was crying in my room, Hamilton was punching a picture of Jonah and Reagan was comforting me.

After a point Hamilton snatched his truck keys and stormed out.

Reagan continued to pat my back.

"Madison! Holts don't cry. If you miss him so much, get back together with him."

I flashed upon the memories I had of our relationship. Ten months is a lot to forget. Should I get beck together with him? _No Madison, he cheated on you. Who says he won't do that again?_

I lifted my face from my twins shoulder.

"I won't get back together with him. I'm not some girl who can't even cross a road without her boyfriend **(I'm looking at you Bella Swan)**. I am gonna live my own life."

**2)Ignore your ex if he tries to win you back.**

"Madison get the door!"

Ugh. Can't a girl get a moment of peace. I wonder who's at the door?

"Hey Madi."

What is Jonah doing on my porch?

"What are you doing on my porch?"

He beckoned me out. I went out with a lot of grumbling.

He took a deep breath and said the most stupid and cliche movie ending line ever.

"Look, I didn't kiss Amanda_(Of course not...you were _**_making out _**_with Amanda)_. She forcefully kissed me_(Yeah right). _My heart belongs to you and you only_(How many 'You's are there?) _Please forgive me."

I did what an respectable girl would do if Jonah Wizard said that to them. I slapped him.

**3)****When the going gets tough, recall why the two of you broke up.**

Jonah didn't stop there. He asked me he same question a couple of days later.

"Will you please get back together with me?"

He looked into my eyes and I was so tempted to say yes. Then I remembered Amanda.

"Did you tell Amanda the same thing? Well, she may trust you, but I don't."

I turned around and walked away, feeling surprisingly better.

**4)Use your breakup as an opportunity to do something that you always wanted to do.**

**"**Je pense que je suis enfin sur lui."**(I think I'm finally over him)**

Reagan looked at me, confused.

"J'ai décidé d'apprendre le français. J'avais toujours voulu et maintenant je le peux. C'est amusant. Vous voulez faire un essai?"**(I decided to learn French. I alwayswanted to and now I can. It's fun. Want to give it a try?)**

"Um...MOM! Madison has gone mad."

* * *

><p><strong>Jonah's P.O.V.<strong>

**5)Do anything you can to make yourself feel confident and desirable again.**

I still can't believe what just happened. I asked her out twice and she said no. I really shouldn't have kissed Amanda. But I never loved Madison, so why does it hurt so bad.

Enough. I'm Jonah Wizard and I can surely afford something nice to get over her. Something cheap...

_2 hours later_

"Sign here and here. Here are your keys. Thank you!"

After the agent left, I went around my new Californian Villa. It was surprisingly cheap...well cheaper than my mansion anyway.

**6)Don't try to get through this alone.**

"'Sup Jonah."

Ugh. Stupid Bieber. I hate him. He is the most annoying person on this planet.

"Hey man, nothin' much. Life's good."

He didn't look convinced.

"Yeah right. What's her name?"

You write one hit love song and suddenly you are the king of romance.

"Madison."

"Relax man. She'll get over it."

"Nope. It's done for good."

"Well in that case. Someone said and I quote-'Don't cry 'cause it's over. Smile 'cause it happened."

That did sort of lift my spirits.

"Who said that?"

"No clue."

**7)Don't be afraid to cry.**

Madison, you make me do weird things.

I never cried until I cried over you.

That night my sobs were echoing throughout my room.

**8)Take care of yourself.**

I know that I shouldn't let myself slip away like this. I need to take care of myself better.

"Hello, Martha? Yes, I would like to schedule an entire rejuvenation session..."

**9)Resume your normal life.**

"Hey y'all. 'K I know I've been off the radar but I'm back babe. Enjoy my latest album,'Yo Dawg!"

**10)Don't forget her completely. She was a big part of your life.**

_"Jonah the Wiz turns 25 today. No lucky lady yet, though that should change. The teenage popstar is now rockin' the world with his beat. Today is a tribute to Jonah on Rappin' Radio!"_

No Lucky Lady? What can I do about that? My eyes flickered to a certain picture with two lovestruck teenagers.

_I wonder if she remembers me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. Jonah is too hard to write! I wanted to do a break-up thing to explore more. Anyway, I'm a Gryffindor on Pottermore. It shocked me. I thought I'd be in Slytherin. Add me! My ID is GoldFlame12041.<strong>


	5. Jamy

**Jamy- How Not To Fall For Someone**

* * *

><p><strong> 1)Get rid of everything that reminds you of them. Out of sight, out of mind.<strong>

After a day of cleaning it out, I looked at my backpack.

It was blue. It was silver. It was light. And it was almost only things still in there were a pack of breath-mints, a couple a blue Tees, a pair of jeans and a pair of scissors.

"Hey Jake? Is my french book in your bag?" Amy entered the room, took the bag from me and shuffled through it. "Nope. Where is it? Its probably Dan's fault...Get ready. We're leaving in half an hour."

She left the room and I glanced at his bag. Amy had touched it. Oh well... I flung the bag out of the open window.

* * *

><p><strong> 2)Treat her like a sister.<strong>

"Hey Amy. What are you looking at?"

Amy looked up from the silver necklace in her hand and said, "Oh nothing. You know, I think I'll buy this. I'll just ask for the price and come right back." She hung the necklace on a hook and walked past me to the nearest sales assistant.

I took a better look at the necklace. It wasn't a necklace only. The necklace was sort of connected to a black watch. It was the only one left on the rack. When the charm of the necklace and the dial of the watch connected, it looked like a heart. But when I separated it, the watch became one object and the necklace another. The watch looked like something I might wear. I connected the objects again the turned it around. There was an engraving, which when the objects weren't connected looked like random doodles. The engraving read 'I Love You'.

I then realised that Amy was going to buy this for her and Evan. For some reason, that made me angry. I saw Amy coming my way, and on a sudden burst of inspiration, threw the necklace/watch into the basket of a passing customer.

"Hey, guess what? I got a bargain price for that necklace!" Amy came to me and looked at the empty rack.

"Where is it?"

"That lady bought it", I said, pointing in a random direction.

Amy's face fell. "Well, I'll go and see what else there is." She walked off.

I don't really know why I did that. Doesn't every brother want his sister to not fall in love?

* * *

><p><strong> 3)Whenever you look at her, imagine a cockroach<strong>.

That really didn't work... I tried to imagine Amy as a cockroach, but my imagination made her out to be a swan. A beautiful white swan with green eyes.

That made talking to her really really difficult. Here's one of our conversations:

Amy:Hey Jake.

Me:Hey Amy! How do you manage to make your feathers that shiny?

Amy:Um...

Looks like my imagination needs to listen to the part of my brain that still hasn't been taken over by Amy. It's a very small part, but it's still there!

* * *

><p><strong>4)Spend as little time as possible with her.<strong>

"So, the guards are in the North Wing at exactly 11:15 pm. Let's split into two teams. One team should go to the South Hall and try to crash the security system. Once that's done alert the second team, who'll go into the East Wing, steal the documents and run. Let's meet back at the car at 11:25." Amy recited the plan for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

Dan piped up from the back, "Well, Atticus and I can probably crash the system in three minutes. So you and Jake should have a bit of time to steal the documents."

Oh boy, this isn't going to help me at all. I can't really not spend time with her now, can I?

We split up and Amy and I ran to the entrance. After a couple of minutes, we saw the signal, a small black paper airplane. We sneaked in through the window and started looking around for an exit. We had obviously come here to scout the location earlier, but everything looked very different in the dark.

We found the door and felt around for the keypad. Both of us held our breath while Amy entered the password. The door simply opened.

"Thank goodness", I heard Amy mutter.

We entered the office and ran to the desk. There were documents all over it. It looked as though someone had left in a hurry...

While we were looking through the documents, we heard a door open. Acting on instinct, I pulled Amy under the desk.

Her hair was hypnotising. It smelled of vanilla and bubblegum and apples and general Amyness. A second later the door to the office was opened.

"I could've sworn I heard something", the guard said. After about ten seconds, the guard decided that he'd probably imagined the sound, so he walked away. We got out and started shuffling through the papers again.

"Jake, we only have two minutes more."

Suddenly, it all fell into place, "Amy, I think someone stole the documents. They must've heard us coming and took off."

I could tell Amy didn't like that idea, but she grudgingly accepted it and started to make her way out of the office. She opened the door, crept into the other room and tried to open the window. "Jake it's locked!"

Oh, boy. Locked here with a minute left.

We stared at the huge window.

"Hey Jake? Do you think you could reach that bolt?" she said, pointing to the top of the window. I shook my head.

She thought for a while and then said, "Can you lift me up?" So I lifted her up by the waist, an we escaped just as the guards entered. Her hair flew into my face as we ran to the car.

It smelled lovely.

Since I was so distracted, I kept tripping over stuff.

I swear, that girl's going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong> 5)Make A list of pros and cons.<strong>

Pros

She is interesting

She loves Harry Potter

She gets along with my brother

She knows exactly what to do in every situation

She tastes like strawberry

She smells like vanilla

She is beautiful

She is the most selfless person I've ever met.

She isn't afraid of a challenge

Cons

She has a boyfriend

Umm...

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I really hope you like it! I myself hated the kiss in Shatterproof, but...I just had to write this. And Slytherin's Curse readers-I will update soon. Hopefully before Wednesday. But I'm not promising anything!<strong>


	6. GraceNathaniel

**Grace/Nathaniel**

**How to deal with the death of a loved one.**

**A/N: Nathaniel was Grace's husband and Hope's father. THAT IS CANON! Look it up.**

* * *

><p>A thirty year old Grace Cahill watched as her husband was lowered into the ground. A three year old Hope Cahill clung onto her mother's legs. For once in her life, she was quiet. She had no idea what was going on, but the look on everyone's faces told her that it was an inappropriate time to say anything.<p>

Grace was numb. Her face showed no emotion. She simply stood there, refusing to shed a tear. She looked directly at the coffin, which contained the body of a man. A handsome, charming and intelligent man. A man who didn't deserve to be thrust into a world of backstabbing, blood-thirsty and vicious people.

Once the funeral was over, she grabbed Hope and ran the hell away.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Don't be afraid to cry.<strong>

A three (Almost four year old as she constantly reminded everyone) year old Hope Cahill slept soundly in her four-poster bed.

Grace had taken to wandering around the house at night, and every single night she ended her excursion in Hope's bedroom. It hurt her to look at Hope. Her green eyes, so much like her fathers', glittered with glee everyday. But it gave her comfort.

Every night, before she went back to bed, she would imagine Hope's future. If it wasn't for the circumstances, Hope would never be allowed to hunt for the clues. She would have her happily ever after. But, these were anything but normal circumstances, even for a Cahill.

Grace would imagine Hope with a normal life. With normal friends and someone to love. With two children and a white-fenced cottage somewhere in the country. She would imagine Hope with a long life.

Grace sighed. Why couldn't she be a normal person? Someone who would have had more than five years to spend with someone she loved. Someone who wouldn't live in constant fear for her child. Her eyes unwillingly glanced to the walls. Nathaniel and her and spent three days painting those walls. Three days of pure finger-painting, laughter and pure bliss.

She took Hope into her arms and whispered, "You will always be safe. You will make some boy fall madly in love with you and run away from all of this. Or if not that, you will put an end to all of this. You will end the fighting. You will protect me, when I'm old and you will have the closest thing to a normal life possible for a Cahill." She brushed her hair away from her face. "You will give them hope."

She could almost hear Nathaniel chuckle at her choice of words.

That night, for the first time since the funeral, Grace Cahill cried.

* * *

><p><strong>2) Preserve his memory. Share it with whoever needs it.<strong>

A thirteen-year old Hope Cahill handed her mother a shiny card.

Sprawled across the front were the words 'Happy Father's Day'.

"Mom", she had said, unusually calm, "Where do I keep this?"

Hope had then bounced over to the coffee table and had begun to read a book.

Grace stared at the card. It was tearing at the edges and was covered in blue paint. She fingered it and walked out into the cemetery. She walked over to one particular spot and sat in front of a tombstone. She placed the card against it and sighed.

"I miss you", she whispered to the wind, "I have no idea what I should do or how to protect her and I hope that I'm doing a good job and I just..."

"Mom?"

With tears in her eyes, Grace looked up into large, intelligent green eyes.

She wiped furiously at her eyes.

"Yes, darling." She croaked out. She managed a weak smile at her daughter.

Her daughter smiled and Grace saw tears in her eyes.

Hope sat down next to her.

"Can I join you?"

And for the next hour, mother and daughter spoke to the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>3) Keep all of their possessions in a safe place.<strong>

Grace Cahill instinctively looked out of her window. A nineteen year old Hope Cahill came running down the path.

She leapt out of her chair and covered the old manuscript she had been reading with a few books. She ran out and hugged her daughter. Hope was no longer the lanky, shy teenage girl, but a beautiful, confident woman.

Once Hope let her mother go she smiled widely.

"It was a success. I stole three clues from right under their greasy noses."

As Hope filled her in on the mission, and Grace whined that she was unable to come with her due to following another lead, a silver compass glistened in Hope's backpack. It was designed to always lead you home.

* * *

><p><strong>4) Share their legacy.<strong>

The first time that Hope had ever left her fiancé and her mother alone for more than a few minutes was when she had to go and fetch dinner. It was also the day of Nathaniel's 18th death anniversary.

Grace had just flown back from a successful mission in South Africa and she already missed it. It was so secluded and private and at the same time, the animals kept barging into her tent. It was also where he had proposed to her.

Grace walked in on Arthur looking at a picture. It was the only family portrait they had ever taken. They looked young and happy and carefree. It seemed like a million years since that day.

When Hope had introduced Arthur to Grace, she had been very critical...but she couldn't find a fault. He was just as stubborn as Hope and he made her happy. Arthur had always been scared of her. When they had announced their engagement, Grace had just smiled. She had known that this would be happening the minute she saw them together.

"You remind me of him."

Arthur looked up quickly, but Grace's eyes were glued on the picture.

She continued, "You are handsome, loving and reckless to the point of death. You adapt and refuse to leave the woman you love, even if her family is murderous. You would do anything to protect your family. "

Arthur looked at Grace and realized that she was lost in memories.

He sat down near a fireplace and a while later Grace followed suit. She began to tell Arthur of all of Nathaniel's adventures. And he listened.

A twenty-one year old Hope Cahill walked in on her mother and her fiancé having a glass of wine and sharing stories. She smiled and watched the two people she loved the most bond.

* * *

><p><strong>5)When you feel like you have nothing to live for, let them inspire you.<strong>

Dead. They were dead. It wasn't supposed to be this way! They were supposed to grow old and live happily ever after. No mother should ever have to see her dead child.

She looked at Dan and Amy, who were standing stiffly an aisle away. Beatrice was glaring at them.

Dan, who looked so much like his father, was looking at Amy, who was trying so hard not to cry. She was putting up a brave front for him, Grace realized.

It shouldn't be this way. She should be allowed to grieve. She shouldn't put up a brave front. This was not protecting him. This was scaring him. It was confusing him.

After the funeral, Beatrice took the children away. A while later, everybody left. Everybody except a grieving mother. Grace was still standing there.

She walked up to the newly made graves and stood there. The last time Hope had spoken to Grace, she had been in Australia. When she heard the news, Grace instantly flew back from Egypt.

"What am I supposed to do now? No one left to protect, except for your children. And I have already told Beatrice that I will not see them more than once a year. I cannot bear to see them. It is all my fault. I told you about the lead and I didn't stop you from leaving. It's all my fault. I wish I could take it back."

Grace sat there for another hour. When she finally left, she headed back to her house and went straight to Nathaniel's study. She hadn't entered the room in ages.

It had a thick layer of dust all over it, and the desk looked just like it had 38 years ago. Behind the desk, hung a picture of a family. A family that wasn't torn apart.

Grace barely recognized herself. The young lady in the picture didn't look a thing like the old woman watching her.

The man in the picture smiled down at her. It was a radiant, charming and encouraging smile. It reminded her of Amy and Dan's smiles.

Grace took a deep breath. She couldn't let Beatrice raise them. She didn't know how to love.

As she took in her soulmate's encouraging smile, she made up her mind. She would do everything in her power to keep Amy and Dan safe...And that included finding all of the clues, and destroying the serum recipe once and for all.

Miles away, a forty-one year old Hope Cahill was at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hey guys! Um...I had this idea and I hope you liked it! According to the 39 clues wikia, Hope died at age 41, so...yeah. This story will probably only be updated if I get a really good idea. A lot of you have been asking for an Amian one so leave any suggestions for that in a review! One more thing, if I wrote a Hope/Arthur fanfic, would you guys be interested?**


End file.
